


do it all again

by Opora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And only mentioned, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Quarantine, With a timeline that is...not correct, but like, social distancing, very mild though, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opora/pseuds/Opora
Summary: A day in the life of Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo during the COVID-19 quarantine.( For Day 1 of the #hptumblrchallenge)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	do it all again

Ron slid the spatula under the pancake and congratulated himself on another perfectly-timed flip. While he waited for the other side to finish cooking, he brought the spatula up to his mouth and used it as a microphone. He was working his way through a playlist of all his favorite songs-- both muggle and magical-- and he was putting on quite a show, under his breath of course, since Hermione and the kids hadn’t yet emerged for the morning. He flipped the last pancake onto the plate and then turned his attention to the bacon. Finally, he poured two mugs of coffee before charming it all to stay warm until his family woke up.

\- - -

A few hours later, Hermione was playing blocks with Hugo while Ron tried to figure out how to help Rose with her at-home science experiment. When Hermione saw the matching father-daughter frustration, she laughed and suggested that she and Hugo try to help since she did have experience with muggle primary school, after all. Ron gladly moved aside so Hermione could take over his spot at the kitchen table, and as he walked over to where Hugo was playing, he muttered, “wouldn’t be any of this nonsense at Hogwarts. They’d just cancel the whole bloody year,” which earned him quite a stern look from Hermione. 

“Ronald, we agreed that we wanted our kids to have strong foundations in  _ both _ of their cultures. Sometimes that takes a little work.” 

\- - - 

While Hugo was napping, Hermione watched Ron lying on his stomach, enthusiastically teaching Rose the finer points of wizard's chess. She wondered if Rose would ever know how truly skilled her father was at the game since he let her win every time. 

\- - -

Arthur had been absolutely delighted to learn about all the ways the muggles had come up with to see and hear each other without actually being together. Molly was absolutely delighted to learn that having one of these muggle machines meant she could continue to see her grandkids every day even though they couldn’t visit in person. All four of them gathered around the computer to say hello. Rose dutifully answered all of her grandfather’s questions about the recent changes to her muggle schooling (“It’s called distance learning, and it just means we do the work at home,” she explained for the 5th time that week), and Hugo showed off his new-found ability to stay airborne on his MyFirstNimbus. 

\- - -

When the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away (with magic, of course, as nobody was keen on muggle cleaning), Hermione, Rose, and Hugo settled into the couch. Ron enthralled them with his storytelling. Sometimes he told stories that he heard growing up. Sometimes he told muggle stories that he had pieces together from what he remembered from Harry and Hermione telling him, making up what he couldn’t remember to fill in the gaps to a sometimes ridiculous effect. Always, the stories were full of funny voices belonging to over-the-top characters who got themselves into all kinds of ridiculous situations. Maybe it was because he didn’t get to hear it nearly enough in their first years together, but Ron often swore to himself that he would never grow tired of hearing Hermione laugh. 

\- - -

Ron woke up in a cold sweat. Hermione was screaming. It took him a second to decide if the screams were a result of her nightmares or his. Tonight, they were hers, but just as often he was the one with the nightmares. 

He pulled her to his chest, holding tight, making sure that her forearm was completely covered by his body so that when she woke up she wouldn’t have any physical reminders of the night that caused so many of their nightmares. She hugged him back just as tightly, and began rubbing her thumb across her husbands’ scars. So many scars. Once her breathing had grown more even again and she had firmly grounded herself back in the present, she went to go check on the kids. She could have almost cried at how happy the picture of her two peaceful, sleeping children made her. She walked back to bed and kissed Ron before rolling back over to tuck herself into the covers again.

“What was that for?” Ron asked, half asleep, half smiling. He had known Hermione long enough that he had stopped being surprised by her, but he certainly hadn’t known her long enough that he had stopped being interested in what she had to say, and really he didn’t think he ever would. 

“I just can’t wait to do it all again with you tomorrow.”


End file.
